


Guardian Angel

by Seito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Older Hiro, Protective Tadashi, is unaware that's he's super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiro grew up to be super hot and cute, but totally unaware of this fact. And even after his death, Tadashi still proves to be looking out for his (no longer a ) kid brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this is a (very) late in uploading. Some of you already read this over at my tumblr.
> 
> Based off  non-fatmilk's comic. 

The sound of laughter snapped Tadashi out of his trance.

To be more specific the sound of Hiro's laughter caught Tadashi's attention.

Angel wings fluttering, Tadashi sought his brother out in the crowd. It had been five long years since Tadashi's death. The higher ups had allowed Tadashi to stay on Earth to watch over his family and friends instead of forcing him to move on. So even though he was invisible to everything and everyone, Tadashi had walked with Hiro through the grieving process, saw Professor Callaghan's fall, and watched his baby brother grow into a hero.

Just when Tadashi had been ready to move on, confident that his family and friends would be okay without him, puberty hit Hiro. Suddenly his baby brother was no longer small and adorable, but tall and cute and the admirers started flocking around Hiro, to Tadashi's endless ire. How could he move on and leave his clueless baby brother defenseless against these… these… these creeps!

"You're really cute," an older scientist told Hiro.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed. He knew that Hiro attending this science convention was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Nearly everyone in the room was a good decade older than Hiro and Tadashi could see the leers and glances coming from everyone.

Hiro laughed. "Haha, aren't you exaggerating? I'm pretty average."

Tadashi floated behind Hiro, glaring at the brown haired mousy looking man. "He's too young for dating," Tadashi growled. "Come back, NEVER."

To Tadashi's delight, the older man paled and took off. He grinned, smug at the outcome.

"What's his problem?" Wasabi asked as the gang joined Hiro.

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know. He said I was cute, then when I told him I'm pretty average, he suddenly paled and took off."

"But you are cute, Hiro!" Honey Lemon said.

"Maybe to you," Hiro said, smiling. "I think I'm pretty average. Oooo! The next lecture is gonna start. C'mon guys!" He took off with Wasabi and Honey Lemon in tow.

"Unbelievable," Tadashi said. "How can Hiro not know?!" His poor clueless baby brother.

Once Hiro was out of earshot, Fred remarked, "Paled and ran away for no reason huh? I bet Tadashi is still looking out for his baby bro."

Definitely. Absolutely. Tadashi always thought Fred was secretly a genius. Maybe not in terms of math and science intelligence, but a genius in life and the unexplained.

Gogo snapped her gum. "Even he isn't, we'll have to be more careful. The kid doesn't know how cute he looks. We'll be beating off his admirers with sticks for years."

Invisible to them both, Tadashi grinned, wings fluttering. His friends were awesome. Hiro was definitely in safe hands.


End file.
